


From beginning to end 至始至终10

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [11]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终10

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

刚才发生的一切让Loki到现在都没缓过神来，他对周围人的目光感到很不自在，于是等不到Thor起身他就选择先一步的逃离开了

“Loki.....”Thor召唤着对方的名字，急匆匆的追了过去

“你怎么突然生气了？是不好意思了吗？”Thor追上了正要离开赌场的Loki，与他一起向门口走去

“我有什么不好意思的？刚才我可没同意你那无理的要求...不是吗”Loki狡辩着，现在他的心情可不好，让他原本冷静理智的大脑中突然故障般的失控起来

“但是你刚才也看到了，难道不会觉得这是上天安排的一种契机吗？”Thor当然知道Loki没有答应他的要求，不过他是不会放弃的

听完Thor的话，Loki扬起嘴角笑了起来，然后指了指赌场里四周的监控器

“上天？你指的是这些吗。Thor，算了吧。别以为刚才我没注意到你的举动。来，让我猜猜.....是不是Paul正在看着我们那”说完话Loki向监视器的方向挥了挥手，而监视器另一边的控制室中，Paul也不由得叹着气憋笑起来，看Thor Odinson失败的场景那可是天下奇观

“有时候人太精明了未必是个好事，那会失去很多的乐趣和浪漫”Thor没想到这么快就被Loki给揭穿了，他本以为自己和Paul配合得天衣无缝

“浪漫这种小把戏是对付小姑娘用的，我可不是。话说你是不是总用这种手段去哄别人？”Loki继续边说边走着，与Thor一路来到了室外的派对中

“我发誓，我只对你才这么上心”Thor说的不假，以他的身份和地位围不用去花心思讨好谁，就会围过来一大群的Omega来心甘情愿的侍奉他。但Loki不同，Thor从来都没有遇见过这样让他费尽心思却又得不到人

Loki轻笑着，没有让话题再继续下去。他看着此时正热闹非凡的派对突然对Thor作出了邀请

“我请你喝一杯吧”

 

两个人选在泳池附近的位置上落座， Loki点了一杯香槟，而Thor则点了一杯威士忌。

“说说下批生意的事情吧”Loki缓缓的开了口，这才是他留下Thor喝酒的正真原因

“好吧，原来你和Wanda是串通好的，我以为你不会看那”Thor想起了之前主动联系对方的情景，甚至误把Wanda当做Loki闹出了一场笑话

“对不起，请你不要太在意，我真的是想好好的放松一下。不过我可以问个题外话吗？你在介绍Wanda给我之前是不是就知道她和Paul的关系了？”自从知道Paul是Thor是好友后，Loki多多少少就起了一些疑心

“Loki，你太敏感了。Wanda和Paul是情侣又有什么问题？人是你自己选的，我只是做个推荐而已，你要是觉得Wanda不行还可以选其他人不是吗？”

Thor的说法很正确，人是他自己挑选的，并不是对方硬塞给他的。但Loki就是觉得有什么不对劲，貌似就像是不管他选了谁，而那个人都会和Thor扯上什么关系一般，但愿是他自己想多了......

“就当我没说过这个话题，还是谈谈生意吧”

“上次东欧的生意结束之后，我们从Algrim手中抢的那批货，其中一部分我已经让Fandral悄悄的转卖出去了，但其中的几个大件例如那几台F/A-22，目标有些过于抢眼，不太好出手。不过前一阵子，我北边的老顾客向我提了一批订单，我觉得他可能需要这个就顺带提了一嘴，没想到他非常的感兴趣。鉴于这批货我们没有成本，又有风险不好出售，我就擅自给了一个低于市场的价格，他就同意了。但后来想想，这批货毕竟是我与你一起出生入死搞到的，所以我们也应该一起把它弄出去，五五分层怎么样？”

“我当然没有意见，毕竟怎么看这都是一笔挣钱的买卖，你自己做决定就好。到时候我会派Wanda协助你处理这事的”Loki很爽快的同意了，但他不打算要亲自出马

“等等，你的意思是这笔生意你不想亲身参与？”Thor之前担心的事情终于发生了，Loki至今还是有些抗拒他，想减少他俩不必要的接触

“买家是你的老顾客，你也信得过对方。所以我不觉得这笔生意有多困难，一定需要我吗？”Loki知道Thor的意图，这种小生意根本不需要他们其中哪一位亲自出面，对方只不过是想借机会与他一起出行而已

“Loki，我知道你脑子里在想些什么，我是很想接近你，就像现在一样我可以驾驶着Mjolnir随时来到你的身边。而生意就是生意，我理得清哪面更重要。这次的生意是私下的买卖，不借助于任何军方的力量，如果顺利得话还好说，但如果中途出现了什么纰漏，就得我们自己去解决”Thor很严肃的说着，的确私下的生意风险很大，没有军方的介入也会失去很多的特权和便利

“但是我记得你之前说过，不希望我冒险，要是我有任何的损伤你会很自责的，不是吗？”Loki回想起之前他们在东欧执行任务时，Thor在Mjolnir上和他说过的话，真诚而又感人

“哦，真高兴你能记得这么清楚。是的，这话我之前说过，我的确担心你受到伤害，哪怕一丝一毫任何的伤害。但你还记得之前我和Jane的事情吧，她要和我分手，理由是担心我的职业会随时害死我，每时每刻她都会活在要失去我的痛苦中。当时我就不赞同她的说法，直到遇见你。我们一起奔赴东欧，经历了很多的事情，那时我终于体会到了Jane的心情，因为我也害怕会失去你。可是现在我依然还要选择不赞同她的看法，因为你和她不同。你的意志更坚强，心思更深沉，身手也更利落，那些普通的雇佣兵根本不是你的对手。东欧事件结束后，我反思了很久，我承认之前.......小看你了。”Thor毫不避讳的显露出他对Loki的赞美之情，夸赞着对方身上所有的美好就像是自己得了宝一般

“感谢你的赞赏和认同，既然你的话都说到这份上了，我也不好再推辞。祝愿我们下一单生意一切顺利。”Loki现在的心情很愉悦，能得到Thor如此诚恳的认同让他倍感荣幸。即使对方的话语里多少带有了一些过分的赞美，但他还是很喜欢听

 

Loki与Thor闲聊着一些生意上的事情，不知道是自己喝多了还是因为派对的气氛太过火热，让Loki的脑袋感觉越来越沉，有些眩晕起来。他乏力的靠向身后柔软沙发背椅，看着对面的人正滔滔不绝的讲着生意经，而那双神采奕奕的蓝眼睛更是让他看的有些痴迷.......可就在Thor说的正来劲的时候，Paul的出现打断了他俩

“真不好意思打断你们的谈话，Laufeyson先生建议我借用一下Thor吗”

“唯，有什么事情嘛？”显然Thor不想让Paul破坏此时的气氛，他能感觉得到Loki此时对他的热情正在上升

“Hogun来了，你真的不想过去看看他吗”

“Hogun？是真的吗？天啊，我大学毕业后就再也没见过他了，真怀念那个时候我们一起打球的日子”说完话Thor迫不及待的站起身，Hogun可是他在大学时期最要好的朋友之一，他们同寝一起生活了4年。只因后来他们都要接手各自家族的产业，而天各一方。

“我去去就来，能等我一会儿吗？”Thor向Loki请求着，就好像家中的丈夫在乞求妻子同意他出门参加同学聚会一样

“你随意，不用特意征求我的意见”Loki做出一副无所谓的样子，也许Paul的出现对他来说是个好事，要不下一秒他可能就会沉溺在Thor海蓝般的眼睛中

Loki的目光不经意的跟随着Thor得身影，几个30多岁的男人们此刻就像一群大男孩一样聚在一起说笑着。那笑容真好看，即使这么远的距离Loki都能感受到对方此时的热情和开朗

“嗨，你好Laufeyson先生，真巧又遇见你了”显然现在正有个人在跟Loki打招呼，当然只要他一落单就会有很多的Alpha试着过来找机会，他也见过不乖了

“嗯...你好”Loki敷衍的问候着，他慵懒的连头都没有转过依然看着Thor的方向

打招呼的人在原地站了很久，最后把目光望向Loki所在意的地方，然后像是找话题般的开了口

“Paul Bettany是吗？没想到他亲自上船了，以及.......他旁边的那个人好像在哪里见过？对了，那不是上次妨碍我们跳舞的人吗？”

“跳舞？”Loki这次终于好奇的转回身，才发现眼前这位正是那天他无聊选的话唠舞伴Joseph

“你应该还记得我吧？ ”Joseph自豪的提醒着Loki，他觉得作为Winston家的人还是很有知名的

“....还记得”Loki必须硬着头皮，装出一副很友好的样子

“我可以坐下来吗？”Joseph到是很直接了当的想接近Loki，坐下来和对方近距离的接触一番

“对不起，这个位置有人了”Loki当然不想让这个话唠来烦他，况且万一一会儿Thor回来了怎么办？虽然他为自己的私心感到羞耻，但他的确更喜欢和Thor聊天

Joseph向四周看了看，对方根本不像有伴的样子，毕竟有哪个傻子会把Loki独身一人的撇在这里不管？

“你一定在骗我”Joseph直接揭穿了Loki，他觉得对方是在欲擒故纵，明明参加舞会的时候Loki还很看好他的样子，在好几名Alpha之中选中了自己

“我为什么要骗你？”还没等Loki的话说完，Joseph就直接坐到了他得身旁，还一副不以为然的样子

“不好意思，这里真的有人了，请你离开”这次Loki换上了很认真的表情，这个不知天高地厚的人让他很恼火

“那你告诉我他是谁？是Paul Bettany吗”Joseph用调戏般的口吻说着，并指了指不远处Paul的方向，因为他知道Loki一直很在意那里。是呀，那可是Paul Bettany，谁都想去套个近乎不是吗

“对不起不是Paul，是他旁边的那位。好了，请你.......”Loki甚至都懒得和他搭话，挥着手示意着对方赶紧离开

这样的举动让Joseph很是生气，Loki真是一点面子都不给他留，甚至还被泳池中戏水的人群看到，此时他们正嘲笑着自己

“哦，原来Loki Laufeyson喜欢金发蓝眼的，很壮的那种。在床上他一定能把你操翻了吧，不过我才不稀罕你撅着屁股往上蹭的样子那”Joseph用很大的声音侮辱着Loki，目的就是为了让别人听到，但他却很不理智的忘记了Loki不是普通的Omega，对方可是Loki Laufeyson

派对上虽然有喧闹的音乐，但泳池边的异样骚动还是引来了围观。Joseph淫秽的话语一时让loki愣坐在沙发中失了神，他在感到惊讶之余，不免带入他与Thor做爱时的情景，顿然惊醒过来。在Joseph还想在说什么的时候，Lok就已经迅速的起身，单手扶上沙发的椅背支撑起身体，在空中漂亮的一个回旋踢，直接把对方踢飞进泳池里

当Thor和Paul赶过来的时候，只看到最后Joseph被Loki踢飞落水的一幕。他们弄不清到底发生了什么事情，Paul及时制止住了准备要行动的保安，而Thor则赶紧走上前去看看Loki的情况

“Loki你怎么了？”显然这个时候的Loki情绪也不稳定，他知道对方的性格，失态到这个地步他还是头一次见到

当Thor的手搭在自己的肩上时，Loki突然警觉喷怒起来。身后的声音以及信息素的味道他很熟悉，他痛恨这样的熟悉感，那个践踏了他尊严，让他在床上羞耻臣服的Alpha。Thor破坏了他原有的一切，把他变得更像一个Omega，依赖、渴望着对方

Loki的愤怒化成了行动，他反手扣住Thor在肩上的手，一只脚扫向对方的脚跟，用很迅猛的力道把比他还要健壮的Thor摔进了泳池里

惊呼声四起，泳池里泛出大量的水花，Paul看着一切傻了眼，他一边催促着保安维持秩序，一边把水池中的人捞上来，但等到他想起Loki的时候，对方早已消失不见了……

Loki的理智被愤怒侵蚀着，他神志变的恍惚起来，根本看不见船舱中行走的人们，以至于撞翻了对面服务生一托盘的酒都浑然不知。现在他的脑中滚动着旧时的画面，他以一个Omega的身份降生在Laufeyson家族，从小不被重视甚至常常被其他的兄弟们欺凌。特别是在16岁那年第一次经历发情期的时候，他的家人眼睁睁的目睹着自己差点被别人强奸。他恨周围的一切，他的家族、他的属性，以及一切看似比他高贵的人。他无法选择自己的出身，但坚信着可以改变自己的未来。他未雨绸缪，步步小心才有了今天的局面，他要让自己活的有尊严，像个Alpha一样的骄傲，但这一切都被Thor给毁了。他在对方的身下呻吟、扭动这躯体，一次又一次的哀求着对方的进入。

Loki凭着记忆快步的向自己的套房走去，这一路上他看不见也听到，觉得整个世界都在崩塌中，直到身后的人将他用力的按在墙壁上

“你到底怎么了？”Thor的拳头狠狠的砸向墙面，让游离中的Loki突然清醒过来

Thor现在浑身是水，他的外套早已不见整个衬衫都帖在他健壮的肌肉上，以及那头金灿灿的短发现在也都塌了下来，滴着水的样子显得很狼狈。而原本那双好看的蓝眼睛，现在在Loki的眼中却是如此的厌恶。他要让这个人在自己的世界中消失，仿佛只有这样才能消除他的怨恨。想到这，Loki单腿屈膝直接全力的顶上Thor的小腹，但好在此时Thor已经有了先前的教训，在对方出手的时候他已经早有了防备。他双臂交叉挡住了对方的膝盖，但Loki根本不给他喘口气的机会，直接又一拳向他脸上打来。

两个人在不太宽裕的走廊里扭打起来，还好曙光女神号是Paul的，要不现在他俩早被安保请下船了

“Bettany先生.......真的不用去制止一下吗”监控室里的工作人员在小心的提醒着他身边的老板

“不用管他们，反正损坏的东西我回头会找Odinson要”Paul表示很无奈，没想到Thor第一次上船就给自己造成了这么大的骚动，要知道这样......当初就不送他VIP了

走廊中的打斗依旧持续着，Loki每次的攻击都不留余地，而Thor却只能很被动的接招，既不能出手攻击又不能站着挨打，显然身处下风。还好Odinson有体魄上的优势，以及常年在外作战的经验，他看准时机直接将Loki抵在墙角里不能动弹

“Loki，你到底要干什么”不等Thor将话问完，对方就抓过了手边架子上的花盆，狠狠的砸向他。此时两人的距离太近了，以至于Thor根本来不及避开，只能用手生生的挡了下来

土壤从碎裂的花盆中飞扬出来，Thor来不及看清对方下一步的举动和自己手上的伤势，就迎面看到一个锋利的尖状物体向自己的脸上刺来。也许这就是本能一瞬间的反应，在Thor认清那是花盆碎片的时候，手就已经接住了锋刃

在走廊狭小的角落里战争终于暂时的停止下来，血从Thor攥紧的指隙里流出，两人因剧烈的打斗都急速的喘息着。Thor的手很痛，但这根本比不上他心中的痛，Loki居然真的想杀他。

“你真的想要杀我吗.....Loki”Thor不想相信这一切，但是事实已经摆在了眼前，如果这一击他没有挡住肯定当场送命。他的心都要碎了，说出的疑问也是苍白而又无力的

“........”Loki沉默着没有回答，他手中紧紧的攥着碎片，以至于同样被割破了手掌，鲜血顺着他的手一直流到手腕处。他刚才被气昏了头，特别是搏斗时Thor一再的忍让，根本没有全力出击，这让Loki的自尊心受到了打击，于是在怒火中本能的抓住碎片想要弑杀对方，但等到他回过神来的时候，Loki又有些迷茫起来

“我不知道到底出了什么事情，也不知道我做错了什么......”Thor隐忍着自己痛苦和伤愁向对方倾诉自己心中的话，可是才说完两句就被Loki愤怒的吼声制止

“都是你，都是因为你Thor Odinson的错”

Thor的表情既惊讶又委屈，他不想和Loki在继续争辩下去。他狠狠的拉过Loki手里的锋刃，直指上自己的胸膛

“你要是觉得都是因为我而让你痛苦的话，那么来吧。我接受这一切”此时Thor的眼中带着他琢磨不透的情绪犹如海浪一样在翻滚，他轻轻松开握住锋刃的手掌，将胸膛抵在上面没有丝毫的避让

Loki的手在发抖，明明很简单的事情，只要他愿意，只要轻轻一推......就可以让Thor Odinson完全的消失在这个世界上。但他此时居然懦弱的下不了手，心灵上的折磨让他忘记了手上的伤痛，看着Thor越来越近压过来的胸膛，Loki甚至开始在无意识的慢慢退缩，直到一个吻落在他的唇上，带着无尽的柔情和爱意

Loki现在能感受到的全是Thor身上的味道，他的手抖到拿不稳刀子，在对方的身子马上要贴上来的时候，他手中早已要掉落刀子被对方一把夺下仍在了一旁

“Loki，你喜欢我，只是你不知道而已”Thor看着Loki迷茫的神情，然后很坚定的做出结论

“滚开”Loki恼羞成怒的推开Thor，但对方依然不肯放手，于是两个人又扭打了起来。只不过这次的更像是纠缠，直到两个人打着打着就抱在一起热吻了起来

“哦，天呀”Paul赶紧关闭了这个区域的监控画面，控制室里的人都惊呆了一般的回想着刚才的画面......这可真刺激

两个人在走廊上互相纠缠着，似乎要一直吻到世界终结。Loki用右腿紧紧的勾住Thor，让对方的身体更加贴近自己，即使在发情的时候他都没有如此强烈的回应过。也许Thor说的对，自己可能已经深陷其中却不自知，被情欲所控也好、被属性所侵蚀也罢，所谓的食髓知味让他早已不是原先的Loki Laufeyson了。此时在Loki的心中正有一颗无法言表的情愫正在萌芽，即便他不承认这就是爱，但也依然默认了它的存在

Thor根本记不清自己是怎样来到Loki的房间，也记不清是怎样和对方爬上的床？他现在只能看到Loki那充满情欲的绿眼睛，像是有什么东西在骚动着他的内心。Thor将对方的双手拉到头上，吻着洁白的颈部一寸一寸的往下移，而身下的Loki却有些受不住的想要逃脱。他用腿压住了对方的行动，并带有恶意的在Loki耳边呼着气

“现在才想到后悔，是不是晚了些”Thor的声音带着浓浓的情欲，他半个多月没碰过Loki了，只要回想起对方那美丽的身躯，就能让他马上勃起

“你可不要太过分了，信不信我现在就能捅死你”Loki恶狠狠的威胁着对方，但显然这时候已经没什么威慑性了...于是他看着Thor直起身扯开身上早已湿透的衬衫，这样的画面很性感，让Loki的眼神无法移开，甚至有些害羞的红了脸.....

Thor将结实的身体欺压向Loki，甚至有些粗鲁的脱掉对方身上的衣服。完全暴露在眼前的景象让Thor的血液瞬间沸腾起来，他的气息再不断加重，身体燥热难安。抚摸着Loki的嘴唇，美好的形状让他忍不住的啃咬起来，贪恋般的在对方口中寻找甜美的味道。Loki虽然有些害羞，但是此刻被拥抱着的感觉让他很舒服，于是主动的回应着Thor，让吻不断加深....

放开那柔软的嘴唇，Thor的手抚摸着Loki的脊背慢慢向下顺延，吻着对方洁白的颈部和凸出的锁骨。Loki能感觉到他的全身都在渴望着对方，被抚摸过的地方带着炙热的感觉，他的眼神开始变得迷离起来，抱紧对方的背部，不自觉的摸过Thor肩膀处的疤痕，一瞬间让Loki有些心疼了起来。

感觉到身下人的不专心，Thor像是恶意般的啃咬着Loki得胸前，让对方吃痛的叫了出来。Loki带有情欲沙哑的声音，像是羽毛般掠过Thor的心，被撩起的情欲变得更加浓重。Thor的手在那纤细的腰间时轻时重的揉捏着，然后摸上Loki大腿的内侧，刺激着对方的情欲，但又坏心眼的不肯给予满足。

“嗯...哦，有时候真搞不懂你这种恶趣味”Loki看出了对方的意图，他又不是没领教过。之前在浴室里那次就证明了Thor这个人很喜欢在他的面前找存在感

“这不是恶趣味，是情趣”Thor辩解着，但有时候他在Loki的面前就会变得像小孩子一样任性。他迷恋着对方，就像着了魔。此刻他拥抱着对方，可以肆无忌惮的亲吻着，这种感觉让他渴望而又沉迷。

Thor的眼神突然变得迷惘起来，他停下动作捧起对方的脸，才发现之前手掌的血迹弄脏了Loki漂亮的脸蛋

“我很想知道，你为什么要杀我”Thor最终还是再次问起了这个问题，他不相信对方只是因为发现喜欢自己而恼羞成怒，这和Loki平常耍脾气情况是两回事。刚才的打斗中他能感觉到对方一身的杀气，招招致命没有任何迟疑和顾虑。最后那一击要不是本能的求生意识，他早就被杀死了

“......我可以不回答吗”Loki垂下了眼，他无法直视对方，也不能告诉Thor他是因为害怕

“可以，我不会勉强的。但是你可不可以答应我，做我的伴侣好吗？我想和你永远在一起”

Thor的告白来的有些突然，之前在赌场Loki可以装作全然不知，但现在这里只有他们两个人，想跑都跑不了。

“呵呵，你不怕我再对你起杀意吗？”Loki半开着玩笑，但其实内心中多少起了一些波澜，让他有些动摇

“没关系，我还有另一只手能接住你的刀子，以及我的头发还能够再长不是吗？杀我可不容易，或许你可以堵上一辈子来试试“

Thor的调情方式总是能让Loki有些动心，此时Loki邪魅的笑着，然后张开双腿信任般的将自己的私密处展现在Thor的眼，用极其平淡的口吻说着

“咱们还是先把这事做完了再说吧”

Thor看着Loki洁白的双腿在自己的面前张开，那美好的地方像是在邀请着自己。他将手抚上那小小的穴口摩擦着，然后顺着湿热的液体将两根手指探了进去

“啊.....”Loki舒服的呻吟着，将头向后扬起。他能感觉到Thor的手指在小穴中轻揉着、然后慢慢抽插起来。他有些难忍的想并上腿，却被对方强势的按住不能反抗，于是只能伸手握住Thor的手腕让他轻一点

Loki的身体简直太美妙了，湿热紧致的穴口正在紧紧吸食着Thor的手指，他甚至能想象到自己的阴茎在里面能有多舒服。他加快了手上的动作，让Loki整个身体都紧绷的弓了起来，淫乱的渍水声在室内听得一清二楚，让俩个人都陷入无法自拔的色情情欲中

“啊....嗯....Thor”

Loki止不住的呻吟声让Thor再也忍不住，他抽出手指将自己的阴茎抵在Loki的穴口处摩擦着，沾黏上对方湿滑的液体然后送入进去，直至最深处

“嗯......"Loki突然扶起身，用一只手抓住了Thor的肩旁，此时被水汽蒙上的绿眼睛特别的好看。

Thor俯身拦过Loki的身体把他扶坐在自己的腰上，然后抱紧那曲线优美的腰肢，让他下面的巨物能进入的更深

“啊.....太深了....不要...啊...”Loki的身体挺的笔直，他能看觉得到下体被填满的感觉。但他来不及做更多的感叹，Thor就开始抽插了起来

Loki的身子貌似要被Thor的巨物贯穿，刺痛与快感席卷了他的全身，就连呻吟声都被对方的抽插弄的断断续续。Loki攀上Thor的脖子，倚靠在对方的肩膀上无助虚弱的呻吟着。Thor强烈的信息素缠绕在他的周围，让他无法自拔

“Loki，答应我好吗？做我的情侣”显然这个时候的Loki根本心不在焉，对他说出话完全没有听进去，于是Thor又接着说道

“如果你愿意，我会无条件的将自己军火生意的一半利润都给你。”

Loki的神志瞬间清醒了一些，他侧过脸躺在Thor的肩膀上，从下面看着对方迟疑了一会儿

“第一，你依然不能标记我。第二，我需要自由不接受同居。第三，我要彩虹桥的权限”Loki明显看到Thor脸上的惊讶，随即便是突如其来的狂吻

Thor把Loki推倒在床上，高高架起那双修长的腿，然后再很用力的压下去。

“啊...Thor...”

Loki的声线变得更加诱惑起来，看到对方的转变后Thor加快了速度，将阴茎深深的埋入对方的体内，然后快速的抽插着

“啊.......啊...”Loki的双腿紧紧的夹住Thor的腰，看着彼此交合的地方，那根粗大的阴茎再不断的进入着自己的身体，让他想要的更多起来...

“啊...不要停...”这一刻Loki的身体开始忠于自己的本能，自己所有的一切都想交给眼前的这个人。Loki用双手抱住了Thor的头，在对方的耳边喘息的说道

“从一开始我就喜欢你身上信息素的味道.....”

Thor的眼睛突然变的明亮起来，温柔的亲吻着他的爱人，身体连接的地方承受着他猛烈的撞击，直到最后达到顶峰......心满意足的射精在Loki的体内

本来还很浑浊的脑袋突然清醒了过来，Loki坐起身，看着身下从大腿根部流出的白色液体.....傻了眼

“你在干什么？”Loki不可置信的看着眼前的景象，以及对面一脸坏笑的那个凶手

“当然是在行使我作为男朋友的权利，以后绝对不要再体外射精”Thor的表情认真极了，他终于可以挺起腰板大声的宣告着，直到Loki一脚把他踹下了床

“你去死吧，Thor Odinson”Loki很是生气的跳下床，进入到浴室去做清理

“宝贝别担心，不会成结的，我还是很有准的”Thor坐在地上望着浴室的方向，然后看到Loki用力的带上门，那力度差点把门口的壁画都震了下来。

Thor翻身上了床，趴在柔软的被褥上，那里还可以闻到Loki遗留下的味道，香甜的让他又开始想念起对方的身体来，于是小声的念叨着......

"我早晚会让你怀孕的”


End file.
